iAm in Big Trouble
by DaRKGaZeR195
Summary: After a fight, the unthinkable happens. Carly and Sam compete for Freddie! Meanwhile, he has to deal with a little 'bad luck' that keeps pestering him. Will he be able to deal with all of this? My first fanfic, so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but I own my plot.**

It was a Saturday evening. Carly and Sam are having a sleepover, Freddie was doing homework at home and Spencer was... doing his usual stuff.

The girls were in Carly's bedroom. Carly was reading another girly magazine in bed while Sam was eating ham on the floor. She noticed Carly looked a little nervous while reading but she just shrugged it off. When it became too quiet in the room, she decided to break the ice.

"Hey, thanks for letting me sleep here tonight Carls." Sam said after finishing her ham.

"You always sleep in here, Sam. Why didn't you go to your house now?" Carly replied, not taking her eyes off the magazine.

"You know I can't sleep in there because of my mom."

"What's this about your mom this time?"

"Oh, the usual. She keeps shouting at the cat to get a job… because she got fired."

"Your mom applied and got a job?" Carly asked, dropping the magazine, clearly surprised.

"Yup."

"Well, what job did she get?"

"You don't wanna know." Carly wondered but took her friend's advice and picked up the magazine.

Another silence began. Carly just kept reading and Sam stared blankly into space, might have been dreaming about food again…

"Alright, I can't take this ANYMORE!" Carly shouted which caught Sam off-guard.

"Whoa Carly, what are you talking about?"

"Me not telling you SOMETHING!" Carly replied quickly.

"Relax. If you can't stand the quiet, I'll be the one to do the talking."

"No Sam… that's not it." Carly sighed, now calmed down. "You see, I've been thinking about something for awhile now…."

"No wonder you're always jumpy…" Sam blurted out quickly.

"And after a really long time I came up with an answer but I wasn't sure… so I decided to tell you but now I can't since you're just going to laugh at me."

"C'mon, you can always tell me anything, that's what best friends are for right?"

Carly smiled. Even though Sam is a so-called "menace", she's been a really good friend to her. "Well, alright… but don't laugh okay?"

Sam just smirked, saying her usual, "No promises there."

"Sam, I… I think… uhh… how can I say this…"

"Just spit it out Shay!" Sam ordered.

"I think I like Freddie!" Carly said too quickly and closed her eyes, expecting her to laugh. But when she looked at her, she was only frowning.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Sam became interested now.

"Well, you noticed that Freddie doesn't make a move at me anymore right?"

"_Hmm, the nub didn't annoy Carly anyway for like….. 3 months now, even though he had many chances_." Sam thought. "Y-yeah."

"I noticed it too so I knew that he got over me..." Carly said, "Which I thought was good." She added. "But after a month, I felt something was missing. You know, like a part of me that I just can't live without… then I realized I missed Freddie's attention."

"Big deal, you miss Freddork hitting on you, that doesn't mean you like him!" Sam said quickly, her voice filled with annoyance.

"Well, I thought of that too but..." Carly sighed again then continued, " When he didn't obsess with me anymore, I… kinda realized what kind of guy he really was. And now, I… I think I like him."

Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing. "_How can my best friend, who rejected the dork a hundred times, like him now? Well it can't be helped if he's really cute and sweet and…. wait, what? Did I just describe HIM like that? No, you hate the dork, hate the dork, hate the dork... Better. But why am I acting like this? I should be happy for Carly and the nub since they'll be together and forever... but I hate it… Why?" _Sam was completely confused right now. It was all happening too fast. There were too many questions in her head. She snapped back to reality when Carly shook her. She didn't realize that her jaw hung wide open all this time.

"Hey, you okay?" Carly asked, concerned.

"Uhh, yeah." Sam managed to stutter out. "Listen, I don't think you two will work out." She said, very softly.

"Huh, why?" I like him and he loves me and…"

"HE'S NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU ANYMORE!" Sam snapped. Carly was surprised but got a little mad at her friend's reaction.

"What are you talking about? If he knows that I like him back, I'm sure he'll start to love me again." Carly said with a lot of confidence.

"He gave you a load of chances in the past, but you wasted them all, so TOO BAD."

The girls then started to argue.

"Why do you think that I can't be together with Freddie? Why won't you agree with me?" Carly asked, confused and angry.

"One, you two have the worst chemistry and two, you think people will agree with you all the time? You asked for my opinion!" Sam replied, angrier than Carly.

"What do you know about chemistry? You always get a D minus!" Carly snapped back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Freddie was at his room getting his homework done, and he doesn't have an idea at was happening between the girls, poor kid…

He was doing his report about "The Disadvantages of Having Protective Parents" Luckily; he knew a lot of stuff about this topic. And as usual, he put too much info in it. Now he was double-checking everything.

"I need juice." He said out loud. He went to the door and opened it but his laptop shorted out and got covered in flames. He looked back and was surprised.

"WHOA!"

He panicked, but quickly went to his closet and got a fire extinguisher. He rushed to the burning notebook and sprayed at it like there was no tomorrow. It took a while to put out. After it was gone, he laid the extinguisher on his bed and stared at his now crispified laptop. He was silent for a little while.

"Well, there goes 4 hours of hard work…." He mumbled. After a while, his laptop's screen fell off, in which he added, "… and my laptop."

* * *

"Why are you acting like this? Do you even like him Sam?" Carly questioned, curious at her friend's behavior.

Sam was taken aback by her question. "_Of course not, not in a million years will I_ _like the nub!_" Sam thought. _"But I can't stand the idea of Carly and Fredwina together… He should be with m-me! WAIT, NO- NO-NO! Man this is too much chiz…"_

"Of course not, don't be an idiot." Sam only mumbled.

"Oh, really..." Carly glared at her friend.

"Think what you want, I'm getting some shut-eye." She glared back and plopped down the bed on the floor.

Carly just let out a frustrated sigh, then proceeded to turn off the light and get some sleep too. Both didn't even say a "Goodnight" to each other. Well, if you get in a fight, I doubt you'll say anything anyway.

Carly was fast asleep but Sam was thinking about what happened.

"_Why am I like this? I thought I wouldn't mind if they got together. But now, we got in a fight… because of him. Guess that first kiss meant something after all. But still, he told me he hated me. And I told him the same too. Maybe, just maybe…"_

Before she even finished her thoughts, she fell asleep.

**This is my very first try on fanfic, so please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to a new chapter of "iAm in Big Trouble"! I saw the reviews and want to say thanks to the people who used their time to write me one and to the people who decided to read this fanfic. And because of you all, I learned something new. Some people can really take pairings very seriously.**

**Anyway, this story contains both Seddie and Creddie. But for the winner, well... let's just say I'm gonna have a hard time figuring it out.**

**And for those who think the Freddie scene last chapter was random, well, you'll see soon why I put it there. hehe**

**And now, to stop my rambling!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly but I own the plot.  
**

Next morning, Freddie woke up in his bed; a little sleepy and disappointed at what happened last night. He stood up and looked at the remains of his laptop that was sitting on his table.

"Oh, my poor baby." Freddie said. He looked around in the room. "Thank God no one heard that." He sighed. He fixed his bed and lazily went into the kitchen. He wondered why it was a little quiet in his apartment until he saw a note sticking in the refrigerator.

The handwriting is almost illegible, looks like it was written down in a hurry. It says:

_Freddy-bear, _

_Had to go tonight because of an emergency. I'm so sorry for leaving without telling you. Won't be back until Wednesday. All the food is inside refrigerator, and don't worry, they're healthy for you! Anti-tick lotion and soap is in bathroom. (Make sure to apply 3 times a day) And the nightlight is in the counter, in case you need it . See you later, sweetheart. _

_Love, Mom_

He threw the note in the trash and opened the refrigerator. There were salads and fruit sauces inside. He groaned and closed it.

"No way am I eating this stuff!" Freddie whined. _"At least I'll be alone in here for 4 days. I could sure use the freedom. Eh, might as well go to Carly's." _Freddie thought. And with that_,_ he took a bath. After changing clothes, he went outside and locked his apartment.

He put the keys in his pocket and knocked on Carly's apartment door. After hearing a familiar "Come in", he opened it and got inside. He saw Spencer in the kitchen, holding a pack of bread.

"Morning Spence." Freddie greeted.

"Hey there Fredman!" Spencer greeted back, walking towards Freddie. "So, what brings you here?"

"Oh, my mom won't be back for 4 days and she left me junk…"

"And now you want to eat breakfast here." Spencer finished his statement.

"Well, can I?" Freddie asked.

"Of course you can, kiddo!" Spencer said back, cheery.

Freddie was glad. Spencer was a cool adult, even if he is childish… and loud.

"Toast?" Spencer asked. "Sure." Freddie replied. Spencer went to his toaster and put 2 loaves of bread inside.

"Hey, where are the girls? They should be up right now." Freddie wondered.

"Upstairs, must have had a crazy night. They kept shouting, so I couldn't sleep."

"Heh, those girls sure like having fun." Freddie said.

"Yeah, if you count them fighting because of you…" Spencer mumbled softly.

"What?" Freddie didn't hear him well.

"Oh, nothing…" Spencer said in a normal voice.

* * *

Carly and Sam were still in the bedroom. They woke up, unfortunately, at the same time and glanced at the clock. 9:24am

"Sam." Carly said while glaring at her.

"Carly." Sam replied, glaring back at her.

Neither spoke back. They just stood up, fixing their beds. The silence was getting tense. It was broken by Carly asking, "You like him, don't you?"

"_Not this early."_ Sam thought. "Huh?"

"You like Freddie, don't you? That's why you were angry with me last night. That's why you kept arguing with me. You hate the idea of us being together." Carly said, her voice getting serious.

"I'll go get some breakfast." Sam said, clearly evading the topic. But before she could get to the door, Carly was already there, closing the door and facing Sam.

"TELL ME!" Carly shouted, wanting to get some answers. Now Sam was getting annoyed. _"Guess it wouldn't hurt if I tell her. After all, I can't deny it to her anyway. But I've got a bad feeling about this. Well, I'll just go for it."_ She thought.

"You know what Carly? Since you are my "best friend", I should tell you." She was hesitating but continued anyway. "You're right, I like Freddie. Oh wait, scratch that, 'cause I LOVE Freddie!" Sam said, finally getting it off her chest. Carly just stared at her with disbelief.

"Well, let's see now, I like him, you like him, and he can only take one of us..." Carly said looking up.

"Wait, we promised to never fight for a guy again, remember?" Sam said, trying to bring up the promise they made.

"Well, that would have worked, but he not just a guy... he's the perfect guy." Carly said. "FOR ME!" She shouted in front of Sam and stomped.

"Oh, YA THINK?" Sam shot back and stomped harder.

* * *

The shouting and stomping continued... Freddie and Spencer can hear them down below.

A stomp was heard. "Well, looks like they're awake." Freddie pointed out.

"Yup!" Spencer said, grabbing and bringing the toast to Freddie.

"Thanks." Freddie said. Another stomp again. But they just shrugged it off. He decided to take a bite, but quickly stopped.

"Wait, wasn't the toaster supposed to be broken?" Freddie remembered.

"Nah, I fixed it!" Freddie was looking concerned now. "It just a toaster, so its easy to fix. See?" Spencer pointed the toaster. "It didn't even catch on fire when it was making the toast." He said.

"Guess you're right." Freddie replied. Two louder stomps were heard this time.

He was about to eat the toast until, after another stomp, it burst into flames. They were both surprised.

"WHOA!" Freddie yelled as he dropped the now burning toast.

"I'll get it." Spencer said like it was a chore. He quickly grabbed the extinguisher behind the bottle bot and sprayed at it. "While I put this out, get the girls down here. It's time for my spaghetti tacos." He ordered Freddie.

"Yeah... sure." Freddie said and ran up the stairs.

The fire was out. Ash remained at the spot. "Huh, strange that the toast caught fire and not the..." Spencer thought while looking back at the toaster, which surprisingly, is on fire also.

"Oh, COME ON!" Spencer shouted, looking at the toaster.

* * *

As Freddie ran up the stairs to Carly's bedroom, he kept thinking what was happening with him.

_"It's strange... first my laptop, then my toast got engulfed in flames. Did I get Spencer's "touch it and set it on fire" condition? Wait, what am I thinking? Of course it isn't contagious."_ Freddie thought. _"Is it?"_

Before he knew it, he was in front of Carly's bedroom door. He didn't bother knocking and just opened the door.

"Hey guys, Spencer said..." Freddie said but when he looked at the girls, he stopped.

The girls were yanking each other's hair out. When they heard his voice, they stopped. But Freddie was more focused at what they were wearing. Carly only has a white tank top and shorts on, but Sam was wearing a blue tank top, and _short_ shorts.

_"Whoa! I can't believe I'm saying this but... Sam looks hot!"_ Freddie thought but mentally slapped himself after that. _"Stupid hormones. Makes me think like an idiot."_

Sam looked at herself to see what Freddie was looking. She forgot that she was only wearing Carly's PJs. And he saw her._ "Oh man, why now?" _Sam cheeks were getting a little pink.

"Uh, good morning?" Carly tried to greet him.

"O-kay, what are you two doing?" Freddie asked.

The girls looked at each other, realizing they still held each others hair. "Oh you know, uhh... fix-ing each... others hair out!" Sam lied quickly.

"Oh, yeah yeah!" Carly agreed and nervously giggled.

"Well, Spencer said to come down, it's time for breakfast." Freddie said. "And hope you wouldn't mind but I'm eating with you." He added.

"Don't worry. Of course I won't mind." Carly smiled. She gets to spend time with Freddie in the morning. Sam just rolled her eyes when she saw her.

"Thanks. See you downstairs." And Freddie left.

Carly stood in front of Sam and said, "Since I don't want anyone to know were fighting, I'm gonna let you eat breakfast here."

"Wow, I sure feel lucky." Sam said with a sarcastic tone in her voice and left the room.

**Sorry, but I'm leaving it there for now. Review and tell me your comments and ideas. Thanks again!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there again! Another night to write this chapter. Again I want to thank the readers and reviewers for their time in reading this fanfic! Just one note, I'll be going to school next week...  
**

**Rimacchi Kuran: Well, sorry about that. English isn't really my main language but I'll try my best to improve. And I'm glad you still like this. Thanks!**

**Ashlee Seddie: Well, thanks for the tip! Hope you still stick around even though there is Creddie. And don't worry, I'll make sure to get ready... *sets up flame shield***

**Storyteller125: Thanks! Guess you can't satisfy all readers anyway...**

**TrueJackVP408: Wow! That's cool... and weird. Looks like I made a lucky guess. Hope you like this new chapter!**

**Mystapleza: Hehe, you think? Read and find out!  
**

**And to the other reviewers, thanks for the support!**

**And now...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly but I own the plot.  
**

Carly watched as her 'friend' went outside the room. She grabbed the sleeping bag and put it in the closet. She got outside and walked down the stairs.

_"I can't believe Sam also likes Freddie! Well, I kinda expected that but still... Oh no, what if he likes her back? Wait, wait. This is Sam **and** Freddie were talking about. He practically hates her guts. Yeah! And he had a crush on me for 2 years, double yeah! Winning him is going to be easy." _Carly thought with a smile

When she got in the living room, she saw the others in the kitchen. Spencer was serving his famous spaghetti tacos, Freddie was getting ready to eat while Sam sat next to Freddie, looking at him. She already changed to the clothes she was wearing last night.

Carly mentally groaned and made her way to the table. "Good morning, sis-tah!" Spencer greeted while she was walking towards the table. "Morning Spencer." She greeted back weakly.

"Alright, since everyone's here, let's dig in!" Spencer said after filling all the plates and sat down the chair near Sam.

They started to eat. Everyone was quiet except for Sam who was chewing real loud. But they were used to that.

"So, why did you eat breakfast with us Freddie?" Carly asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh see, my mom isn't going to be home and…" Freddie said.

"Your psycho mom finally got tired of you?" Sam interrupted. Freddie knew he wasn't going to win so he just rolled his eyes.

"No, she'll be back." Freddie said, a little disappointed that her mom _is_ coming back. Sam continued to eat her food. "Anyway, she left me some salad and fruit sauce so..."

"Fruit sauce?" Sam asked again, curious.

"Uh, well…" Freddie knew he was going to be insulted but continued. "Mom thinks I'm gonna choke on fruits, so she pounds them with a mallet and…"

Sam started laughing. She stopped when she saw him glaring at her. "You mom is one crazy chick." Sam said, emphasizing the word 'crazy', while patting his shoulder.

"Can you go without interrupting me for 3 seconds?" He asked, getting annoyed.

"Now, now, where's the fun in that?" Sam replied back.

"Sam, let him finish." Carly ordered.

"Yes, mother." Sam said while rolling her eyes.

"I ate breakfast with you 'cause my mom left me junk to eat." Freddie said quickly.

"Must be suckish for you." Sam stated.

"Well, if you need anything, you can always come over here." Carly said with a caring tone while scooting her seat closer to Freddie. Sam saw this and said, "Yeah, you can always eat my ham!" while also scooting closer to Freddie.

"Wait, is Princess Puckett offering her ham to me?" He asked, a little confused. "And what do you mean your ham?" He added. He didn't notice Carly was getting closer to him.

"Everyone knows that if anyone touches the ham in the fridge, they're dead so its pretty much mine. And this is a once-in-a-lifetime offer so you might as well take it while it lasts." She said scooting even closer to him.

"Well, thanks but no thanks." Freddie said.

"You know, if you don't have anything to eat, I can always cook for you and bring it in your apartment." Spencer offered.

"That sounds great! Thanks, Spe.." He said but was cut off when he realized the girls were now too close to him, touching his shoulders. He saw them glaring at each other. "Uh, guys…" He was getting a bit uncomfortable now.

"Yeah?" They said in unison, not taking their eyes off each other.

"I… kinda need some space. You know?" He said. The girls realized that they were too close to him and moved away. "Sorry." Carly mumbled. Sam was only looking down, a little embarrassed. He glanced at Spencer, who was smiling.

And it was silent again. When they finished eating, Freddie got up. "Well, thanks for the food, Spence. See you later guys." He said while he went to the door.

"Kay, see you." Carly said and waved goodbye.

"See ya, nub!" Sam shouted.

"Whatever, Puckett." Freddie shot back while opening the door and left.

They all stood up. Spencer was cleaning the table. Sam went to the couch and got her bag. She looked back at the kitchen and saw Carly grinning.

"What's with the face?" Sam asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that Freddie hates you makes me smile." Carly replied.

"What? The dork doesn't hate me. Even if we fight all the time, we know that we really don't mean it. "

"I don't know." Carly said with a sing-song voice. "But what I do know is that he will never love you." She said mimicking Sam's voice.

"Yeah right, and like the nerd can love a priss like you." Sam shot back.

"Of course he can, he had a crush on me for 2 freaking years, remember?" Carly reminded her. "Face it Sam, he only likes girly girls like me." She added, pointing at herself.

"Whatevs, I'm outta here." And Sam went to the door and left.

* * *

After Sam got out of the elevator and in the ground floor, she took out a rock from her bag, knowing that Lewbert was going to scream again.

She got to the lobby and saw Lewbert trimming his wart hair. And as usual, he started to shout when she saw her.

"NO PEOPLE IN MY-" Lewbert screamed but stopped when Sam threw the rock at him. "OW!"

"There, better." She stated and left the building.

While walking down the streets, a lot was going on in her mind. _"He only likes girly girls like me."_ The statement kept rewinding like a broken record._ "I might not be a girly girl, but that doesn't mean he can't like me... Well, he does think of me as an abrasive blonde-headed demon and its true that he has a taste for girly girls. But I don't wanna bother changing just for him to notice me. Arghh! Why does the nub have to be so complicated? _Sam thought while heading home.

After some walking, she was in their yard. The grass was long and weeds were growing in the lawn. Well, she didn't expect her mom to mow the lawn and she wasn't doing it herself either.

She opened the door and got in. And as you can guess, it was a mess inside. Beer bottles were littered everywhere and her mom was sleeping in the couch, probably passed out.

Sam went upstairs into her room. She closed the door behind it, dropped her bag on the floor and jumped on her bed.

What Carly said was getting to her. She couldn't stop worrying herself. After a while, she stood up and saw herself in the tall mirror that was standing in the side of her room. She approached it and grabbed its sides. She then smiled.

"Freddie might like girly girls, he might hate my guts and I might not want to change. But there's no way I'm backing out now." Sam said, looking at the mirror.

"'Cause Mama plays to win."

* * *

It was now Monday morning. Freddie managed to do his report yesterday by borrowing Carly's laptop. Spencer was going to drive the kids to school so he waited for Carly inside their apartment. After 10 minutes, she finally went downstairs.

She was wearing another one of her girly outfits, but her make-up was noticeable._ "Must be in another boy-hunting spree."_ He thought.

"So, ready to go to school?" Carly asked.

"Yeah." He replied and looked around. "Where's Sam?"

"Oh, she said she was going to school alone. Don't know why..." She said, pretending she didn't know anything.

"Oh.. okay." He felt a little bummed that Sam isn't with them.

"Alright kiddos, let's roll!" Spencer said with his usual childish voice.

The three went outside the building. They noticed Lewbert had a huge bump in his forehead, but just shrugged it off. They saw the car and got in. Spencer sat in the front of course, and Freddie was in the back. Carly sat next to him.

"Aren't you going to sit in front?" Freddie asked.

"No, I'm fine right here." They heard the ignition sound and the car took off

"Okay." Freddie then stared at the car window.

It was silent for a little while, Spencer didn't turn on the radio. Knowing there's only little time, Carly leaned her head on Freddie's shoulder. He noticed this and looked at her.

"You still tired?" Freddie questioned.

"Yeah, didn't sleep well last night." She lied, looking at his deep brown eyes.

"Well, rest while you can. You don't want to be asleep in class." Then, he looked back at the window.

She closed her eyes. _"Wow, his shoulders are so comfortable. I wonder if he has muscles? And those eyes are so mesmerizing. I wish this would never end..."_ Carly thought.

But of course, it ended... rather quickly. "Hey, were here." Freddie nudged Carly off. Carly looked outside and saw the school. _"Oh man!"_

She was disappointed but quickly got out of the car with Freddie. She closed the door and looked at Spencer. "See you later."

"Okay, have fun at school!" And Spencer's car took off again.

The two got inside and went to their lockers. After Freddie was done organizing, he went to Carly's locker.

"So, ready for your report?" He asked while showing his paper.

"Wow, you sure did put a lot of effort in there." Carly said.

"Why thank you, I-"

"Hey guys!" He was cut off by a familiar voice. He turned around and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"S-Sam?"

**So what do you think now? Like/hate the little moment? *puts up flame shield* Don't worry Seddie fans! The tale has just begun...**

** Review and tell me what you think. Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome to another new chapter of this story! I've had trouble writing this one so I'm really sorry if this turned out bad. Well, here goes nothing...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly but I own the plot.**

Sam opened the door and got inside the school. When the other students saw her, they were... rather surprised. She had on clothes that Melanie left in her old room **(it's up to your imagination to guess what she was wearing)**, a pink headband and high heels. She also applied a little make-up in her face.

She walked down the hall, people still staring at her. Then, a guy bravely approached her.

"Hey there, cutie." The guy said, closing in on Sam. But she didn't want to beat him up now because she was looking for Freddie. So he just grabbed the guy's hand and flipped him over. When he was down, she glared at him.

"Look pal, you better stay away from me, if you know what's good for you." She threatened and left him alone on the ground.

After a while, she saw Freddie talking to Carly. She took a deep breath, and approached them.

"Hey guys!" She called out, grabbing their attention. Carly's eyes widened and Freddie was surprised at what they saw.

"S-Sam?" He didn't notice that he dropped his report on the ground.

"Wow... never thought I'd see the day you'd wear something like that." Carly said, taking a good look at Sam.

"These are Melanie's, and since they were just sitting around in her room I decided to wear them for a change." Sam replied.

"He..y uh... Sam.. so you... w- uh... lo-ok kinda... WOW!" He blurted out, still surprised.

Sam chuckled slightly at his reaction. _"Hehe, looks like it worked. Time to take it a little further..." _She thought. "So, what do you think?" She asked, her hands behind her back, while leaning a little close towards Freddie.

"Um, uh..." He didn't know what to say. _"You look... cute!"_ He thought.

"What?" Carly said, surprised. He realized that he said his thought out loud. _"Uh oh."_ Knowing he'll be dead, he tried to guard himself with his arms. "Please don't kill me! I have dreams!"

_"He thinks I'm cute! Wonder what happens when..."_ She thought. "Relax." She said, chuckling some more. "I'm not gonna kill you." He dropped his arms, surprised. "Besides, you kinda look cute too..." She said while pinching his cheeks. His jaw hung wide open at what she said. _"Wait, wait. First, she dressed up with pink and now she calls me cute? Is this girl even Sam?" _He felt his cheeks get hot... he was blushing. _"What the heck, stop blushing Freddie! She can't make you blush!" _Sam smiled contently at his reaction while Carly was now getting fed up with Sam and Freddie.

"W-What?" he asked, wondering if what she said was true.

"Don't make me repeat it, Benson." Sam said with her famous death glare. He saw his paper in the floor and grabbed it. He then put it inside his bag.

"Hey, uh-" Carly tried to butt in but was interrupted. "Freddie!" a boy called as he ran into Freddie.

"Oh, hey... Logan." Freddie greeted, facing him.

"Hey, listen man. I've got to pass this paper to Mr. Stewie but I've been called by Ms. Briggs now and..." Logan said.

"Where's Mr. Stewie?" Freddie asked.

"In the field outside. If its not a bother to you..."

"Gimme that!" Freddie interrupted him, swiped the paper off his hands and ran outside. Carly, Sam and Logan watched as he disappeared quickly in the hall.

"Uhh.. THANK YOU!" Logan shouted then glanced at the girls. "Nice clothes, Sam." He pointed out and ran off in the other direction.

Now it's just the two girls. Sam went to her locker, not paying any attention on Carly. While putting stuff in, she saw Carly glaring at her. She would have been proud of that glare...

"You're pathetic." Carly said. Looks like she was asking for another fight.

"Hmm, look who's talking..." Sam said while staring at her.

"You're going to change... just for him to notice you? I thought you'd do better than that." Carly said, crossing her arms.

"Alright, first of all, I didn't change. I just made myself look good for the nub so..." Before she could finish, another guy approached her. "Hey Sam, I noticed-"

"GET OUTTA HERE!" Sam yelled. The guy jumped back and ran off, afraid that he might get killed.

"See? I still make people pee their pants. I'm just good 'ol Sam. And I'll make sure that Freddie will love me." She pointed at herself. Carly just rolled her eyes. "Second, you're just jealous 'cause he told me I was cute and that I made him blush!"

Carly was surprised at what she said. "I AM NOT!" She yelled, her arms still crossed and looked away from her. "Besides, I just slept on his shoulder in our car!" She faced her again.

"No you didn't." Sam didn't believe what she said.

"Oh yes I did." Carly pointed out. "Spencer was driving us to school and Freddie sat in the back so I sat there too then a little while I put my head in his shoulder then he asked me if I'm tired and I said yeah and he said I should rest up while I can and I closed my eyes." Carly explained, not stopping for breath. "And it felt _sooo awesome..." _She added, getting closer to Sam's face.

And then, another fight ensued. The girls bickered so much that they haven't heard the bell. Everyone was going to class, not minding the girls... except Gibby.

"Uh, guys?" Gibby interrupted them.

"WHAT?" They yelled in unison. Gibby backed a little at their reaction.

"Easy..." He said and raised his hands in front of him. "Just here to tell you that class is already starting."

Carly and Sam looked around and saw no one else. They both ran into their class.

"NICE CLOTHES SAM!" Gibby yelled as he watched her ran off. He then walked to his class.

After some running, the girls got there, barely on time. Freddie is only with them for a few classes, which is after lunchtime. As usual, Carly was listening to the teachers and taking notes while Sam was bored to death and a little creeped out to the boys that kept staring at her like a freak.

* * *

At lunch, the girls saw Freddie at their usual table, After getting their food, they sat beside him. They noticed he had a bruise near his forehead.

"Woah, what happened to you Fredlumps?" Sam asked, looking at his bruise.

Freddie just stared at her and Carly before answering, "When I was outside, the bell rang and a football hit me in the head."

"And that's what caused the bruise?" Carly asked, pointing at his injury.

"No." He answered. "It was the jocks that tackled me...HARD."

"How many?" Sam wondered.

"Six."

"Aww, you poor thing..." Carly said.

"Well, look on the bright side! You became the very first nerd who survived an onslaught of six jocks!" Sam said.

"Why thank you, Puckett. That makes me feel much better." He said with a little sarcasm in his voice. Even though she looks all girly, he was happy that she still acted like the old Sam.

They were silent while eating. The bell rang, and Freddie wasn't finished yet.

"Oh man..." He grumbled. "Oh well, we better get to class." He then stood up and the girls followed him. Sam went back to the table and grabbed his leftover food. Carly and Freddie just stared at her.

"What? He doesn't want it anymore so I can eat it." Sam said. The three went to their class together.

* * *

At dismissal, while heading towards their locker, the two girls saw Freddie talking with another girl near the clinic door. She had brunette hair and was holding a book.

'Well, see you tomorrow." He said as the girl left. He saw Carly and Sam heading towards him.

"Who's that?" Sam asked, curious.

"Katie, from my English class. She saw what happened to me and asked if I was okay." Freddie answered.

"Wow, she seems nice..." Carly said.

"And she kinda looks hot too." Sam added.

"Yeah... I know." He said, looking at Katie, smiling. Then he saw the two girls staring at him. "What?"

"No, its just..." Carly said while thinking of an excuse. "That bruise is getting annoying, here let me fix it." She said while grabbing her make-up from her bag and applied it on his bruise.

"You're doing it wrong, here let me." She said while grabbing her own make-up in her bag and joined Carly. Freddie was surprised even she brought one of those.

"Girls, girls..." The two were now pushing each others hands off, applying make-up all over his face. "STOP!" The girls stopped and saw what they've done.

"It's alright, I got this okay?" He wiped away the make-up on his face with the sleeve of his shirt. "Well, see you later." He said and left the two girls.

"Bye!" Carly said. She then looked at Sam, angry.

"Now look what you've done! She said, pointing towards Freddie.

"I was trying to help!" Sam shot back.

"Yeah right, like we need your help making it worst!"

And while the girls were bickering, Freddie was walking in the hall when he felt something hit his back. He turned around and picked it up. It was... a football.

"What the...?" He was confused but remembered what happened last time. "Uh oh."

And as if on cue, the same jocks that hit him got in the hall. "Look!" One of the jocks pointed at Freddie. They all saw the football he was holding.

"GET HIM!" The jocks yelled and charged towards Freddie. He screamed and sprinted towards the exit, still clutching the ball.

"WHAT IS UP WITH YOU GUYS?" Freddie yelled as he ran outside, the jocks still on his tail.

**And there. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks!  
DaRKGaZeR195 signing off...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings, readers, reviewers and fellow writers! Welcome to another chapter.**

**I wasn't able to write for a while cause my teachers decided to spam us with homework! But eh, schools has to make our lives miserable. Wait, that doesn't mean I**** am against schools, alright?  
**

**Anyway, time to reveal this new chapter... have fun!**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I don't own iCarly, but at least I own the plot.**

It was now nighttime. Freddie was at Carly's, watching another lame romantic movie with her. He noticed that she was close to him, their arms and knees touching, but didn't mind it. He really wanted to stop watching but can't since he might upset her.

"Can you tell me why we're watching this?" He asked.

"What? This is a great movie!" Carly replied. _"Typical..." _Freddie thought. "And, it kinda sets the mood too..." She added, squirming closer to him. _"Mood? What mood?"_ He wondered.

"Yeah, my mood to barf." He mumbled softly. Looks like Carly didn't hear him.

After a while, the movie got to the scene where the couple kiss at last. _"Finally!"_ Freddie cheered up as the movie was about to end.

_"You're my hero, Chad!"_ The female lead said to her 'boyfriend'. The guy just smiled and pulled the girl closer, kissing her.

A memory suddenly flashed before Freddie.

* * *

_Freddie was resting on his bed, wet because of the bathroom incident, Carly was with him. She just told him how he was treated as a hero in school. Yep, you guessed it. It was the time when Freddie saved Carly's life.  
_

_"I don't feel like a hero." He replied back.  
_

_"You are a hero..." __ She corrected him, getting closer and sat on the bed. "To me."  
_

_And Carly leaned towards Freddie, kissing him._

_

* * *

_

Carly noticed he was only staring at the movie, even though it's already the credits._ "Well, if I'm gonna do it, I better take this chance!" _She thought. And with that, he leaned closer to his face, trying to kiss him, until...

"Yo yo people, what's up?" Sam greeted, barging in the apartment.

Freddie snapped out of his trance and saw that the movie already ended. He took a quick glance at Sam. She was still wearing her girly outfit. Then he turned to his side and saw that Carly's face was only centimeters away from him. He quickly stood up and stretched his arms.

"Can I get some Peppy-Cola?" Freddie asked, trying to forget what happened.

"Sure..." Carly replied weakly. She sounded disappointed. Freddie quickly went to the kitchen while Sam sat on the couch. She saw Carly glaring at her... again.

"What are you doing here?" Carly asked, trying to keep her cool.

"No one can notice, remember?" Sam pointed out.

"Well, why do you have to ruin my moment?' Carly questioned, now angry.

"Maybe cause I have good timing!" Sam shot back.

While another fight started, Freddie was in the kitchen, checking the fridge._ "Where did that come from?_" He thought, referring to the memory of him and Carly kissing. Remembering that was one thing, but seeing her face _that _close to him was different. After some searching, he found a can of Cola and closed the fridge. He opened the can, but got a nasty surprise. It sprayed cola all over his face and shirt.

"Aw man! This was a good shirt!" He whined. The girls heard him and stopped, walking towards the kitchen. They saw Freddie wet and sticky. Sam can't manage to hold her laughter. "Didn't your mom teach you how to drink on a can?" She said, insulting him again. Freddie just rolled his eyes.

"It was the can's fault!" He said, while pointing towards the can he was holding.

"Oh, Freddie I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me!" Carly quickly apologized. Freddie only raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Woah, relax Carly. It was just an accident." He replied. Carly let out a sigh of relief. "Anyway, I'm just gonna change my clothes. BRB." He said and went for the door. Then, a mischievous grin entered Carly's face. Sam was the only one to notice.

"Yeah, you go on and do that..." Carly mumbled and went to the living room, getting the DVD out of the player and putting it in the then sat back on the couch.

_"What the heck is she up to?"_ Sam wondered and went to the fridge, hunting for food.

Carly looked back at the kitchen and saw Sam searching the fridge, her back facing her. She let out another grin and sneaked towards the door. She opened it quietly and left Sam alone inside.

_"Time to do a little sightseeing..."_

She went to Freddie's apartment door and turned the knob slowly, opening it a little and took a peek at the small gap between the door and the wall, checking if he was there. And boy, was she surprised!

"Oh my god!" She whispered. Inside was Freddie, topless, checking out his wet shirt. She saw the muscles on his arms and the abs on his stomach. And no, he didn't look like one of those giants with monster abs. It was enough for his body, and enough to make him look hot! She saw Freddie walking towards his room.

"Whatcha got there, peeping tom?" Sam asked, who was behind Carly. She jumped back when she heard her voice.

"Um, uhh..." Carly couldn't say anything, as she was still surprised.

"Move over!" Sam pushed her out of the way and took a peek. Her eyes widened when she saw Freddie exit his room, still topless, holding a new shirt while texting someone on his PearPhone. She also noticed how toned he was.

"Oh my god!" She whisper-yelled.

"Let me see!" Carly moved closer to Sam and took a peek too. They were now both busy gawking over Freddie.

"What are you guys doing?" A familiar voice asked. Both girls jumped back and turned around, it was Spencer.

"Um, uhh..." Sam also had a loss for words.

"It's nothing!" Carly said quickly and went back inside the apartment. Spencer just glanced at the door and turned his attention at Sam.

"Yup, it's nothing!" She followed Carly. Spencer saw the little gap the girls were peeking from and decided to take a look. His eyes widened at the sight.

"OH MY GOD!" He yelled. He put his hand in his mouth and made a run back inside.

After changing to new clothes, Freddie went back to Carly's. He opened the door and saw the three sitting on the couch, staring at him. He closed the door and stared back at them. After a moment of silence, he had enough.

"What?"

* * *

Tuesday morning rolls around, its time for another day at school. The three weren't together when going there. Carly and Sam for... you know the reason. And Freddie, he decided to take a walk since his mom wasn't around to lecture him about the 'dangers' of walking to school.

Inside, the two girls were together at their lockers, not paying attention to each other. They weren't in the mood to fight. Carly was getting the textbooks needed for today while Sam was getting bacon out of... the mini-fridge inside her locker.

After closing their lockers, they saw Freddie heading towards them. He was wearing his usual dorky outfit, except... he had a purple helmet on. But both girls didn't acknowledge the fact and stared at him dreamily, still remembering the image they saw last night.

"Hey..." He greeted to the girls.

"Hi..." They said simultaneously, with a dreamy tone. Freddie just looked at the girls, confused.

"What now?" He looked at himself to see what's wrong. Sam snapped out of her behavior and realized what she was doing. She finally noticed the helmet he was wearing and chuckled. "Alright, what up with the helmet?" She asked, curious.

"You know, in case something _bad_ happens... again." He then looked around the area, searching for anything that can hurt him.

"You look cute in it..." Carly complimented. Freddie stared at her like she was crazy and Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Alright, what's going on with you?" Freddie yelled at Carly. She was surprised at his sudden outburst. He sighed and calmed down.

"Sorry. It just that you keep calling me cute last night 8 times!" He stated.

"What? Is it against the law to call you cute?" Carly asked.

"If I was president, that would be a yes..." Sam said and grinned.

"And you!" He then looked at Sam. "What is up with the outfit?" He questioned, curious of Sam's change in her wardrobe. Apparently, he was clueless at what was going on.

The bell rang and still no answer. Everyone was heading to class. Carly just waved goodbye and left. Expecting no answer, he sighed in defeat and turned around. He walked away but he heard her answer.

"If you really wanna know, I'm trying to get a cute guy's attention." She said, emphasizing the word 'cute' and then walked towards her class, leaving Freddie alone in the hallway. He looked down at the floor and went straight to his class.

_"Lucky guy." _

**And that's that. Please review for your comments and ideas. Thanks!**

**-DaRKGaZeR195  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Another fine weekend to write a new chapter! By the way, thanks a lot for the reviews! You guys ROCK!**

**I also changed the summary, cause I knew something was missing.**

**Anyway, have fun reading!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but I own the plot.**

It was lunchtime but Freddie wasn't at the usual table. The girls who sat there became worried and looked around... until they saw him sitting with Katie, talking. They just pouted and sat down. They thought going there with him would be stalkerish, so they dealt with the fact that Freddie wasn't with them. And the fact that when they were in class together, he just ignored them, didn't help either. Sam was now getting confused at his behavior but then it hit her. _"Katie!" _She clenched her fists, getting angry.

Dismissal time and still no Freddie. Carly gave up and got home early but Sam was in her locker, fixing her mini-fridge. Then he heard footsteps approach her. He saw Logan.

"Hey, Sam. You seen Freddie?" Logan asked her. Sam just slammed her locker shut and glared at him. He jumped back and got scared.

"Seen Freddie? Yeah I've seen Freddie! He was with Katie all day, wearing that goofy smile!" She shouted at him but realized what she had done. She just hoped he wouldn't notice. But Logan just laughed it off, ignoring her seriousness. At least he wasn't suspicious.

"Freddie, with Katie? Dude, I'd die first before I see them toge-" He was cut off when he turned his head to the side, seeing Freddie and Katie walking together, smiling. His jaw dropped at the sight. Sam was slightly amused at his reaction. "Hey, Logan." Freddie greeted happily, ignoring Sam. Logan didn't notice he was already there.

"Hey man..." He greeted back weakly. Freddie left with Katie and he then looked back at Sam.

"Alright, forget what I said." He said quickly.

"I don't care what you say. Just go and snap some sense into that boy!" Sam ordered him.

"What? ...No." Logan stated, hesitating.

"What did you say!" She glared at him. Logan winced a little.

"Look, even I'm surprised that he's going out with a hot chick but still… I can't ruin his chance and if I do that-"

"Dude…" Sam warned him. Logan then cowered at the tone of her voice.

"O-okay, okay!" So much for his little speech. He then went towards Freddie, thinking what might happen to him if he didn't obey. When he got near, Freddie looked at him, knowing he has business with him.

"Freddie, can I speak to you one sec?" Logan asked.

"Sure." Freddie turned back to Katie. "See you later." She only smiled and left. "So, what's up?"

"You're…. really dating her, are you?" Logan wondered.

"What, no!" Freddie was surprised his friend thought of that. But, it doesn't sound bad for him. "…well, maybe but were just going to get smoothies today."

"You know, I think you should stop getting… uh, ideas." Logan stated.

"What are you talking about?"

"Cause…well, let's just, uh... say… hmm…" Logan tried to think of a good lie but he became nervous and blurted out, "She's weird." Freddie raised a brow in confusion.

"Alright…. How can that hot angelic chick be weird?" Freddie asked, not believing him.

"Well, I heard it from her… frie- boyfriends that uh… dumped her, for being too weird." Logan improvised.

"She didn't have boyfriends before…" Freddie stated. Logan frowned and was trapped. He didn't know how to get out of this one.

"Oh… well… hahaha!" He just laughed nervously. "Will you look at that?"

"O-kay. See you... later." And Freddie left the hallway, leaving him alone. Logan then banged his head on a locker.

"_Note to self. I'm a pathetic liar.." _Logan thought and left._  
_

_

* * *

_

Freddie was now at the Groovy Smoothies with Katie. He was talking about pretty much everything, about Carly, Sam, Spencer and himself, their crazy adventures, iCarly, his psychotic mom and including his love for tech stuff. They finished their smoothies, and he's not yet done. And the strange thing was, Katie was very interested and listened the whole time. She chuckled and laughed slightly when Freddie began to talk about technology._  
_

"Why are you laughing?" He asked, confused. There was nothing funny about gadgets.

"Cause you're a geek." Katie stated. He frowned, obviously offended. "… but I like that about you." Boy, was he surprised when she said that. Nobody loved him because he was a nerd... except his mom, but that doesn't count.

"I... never thought someone would like me for being myself… Carly and Sam can't bear my nerdiness all the time." He stated.

"Speaking of the girls, shouldn't you be with them now?" Katie questioned. He looked at his watch and realized they were together for 2 hours already. _"Time sure flies fast when you're enjoying something..." _

"It's okay, they don't need me anyway." He excused.

"Rehearsal... remember?" She replied. He mentally cursed himself for telling her that.

"Oh, uh…" He tried to find a way to lie, but none came up, so he just told the truth. "Well, you see... I wanted to be away from them for awhile, they're acting kinda weird while I'm around. Almost like… they're trying to compete for my attention." He mumbled the last sentence, but enough to hear. He wasn't sure where that came from.

"So, they're competing for you…" She teased, grinning.

"What? No!" He denied quickly. "It'll be the end of the world if that happens!" Yup, still clueless. She chuckled at his response.

"Well, that means nothing's wrong. You're just thinking things..." She assured.

"Yeah, guess you're right."

"So, you wouldn't mind if we go watch a movie or something?" She asked.

"Sure, I- wait, what?" He was again surprised.

"What? You heard me right."

"You mean... a date?" He tried to be sure, not wanting to humiliate himself.

"Yeah! Is it really that hard to believe?"

"No… and sure." He accepted her offer. She smiled. After a while, her phone rang so she grabbed it and read a message. She then stood up.

"Well, I have to go. Tomorrow night?" She asked.

"Okay." He said, standing up also. "Well, see ya."

She went close to Freddie and kissed him on the cheek. Yup, that's right.

"Bye!" She then left the building. He just stood there, shocked at what happened. T-Bo then walked towards him. Apparently, he saw everything.

"Wow, that girl kissed you... and she's not even your grandma!" T-Bo said. "Anyway, wanna buy a pickle?" He offered, but Freddie was too stunned to answer.

* * *

After recovering from his shocked state, he went to Carly's apartment. He's been in quite a good mood that he even forgot the weirdness of Carly and Sam. When he got in front of Carly's door, he knocked and the door opened, revealing Spencer holding a big book.

"Hey there, Freddie!" He greeted, cheery as usual.

"Hey Spence. Whatcha reading?" Freddie asked, noticing the book in his hands.

"Oh, just this..." Spencer showed the cover of the book to him.

"How to Avoid Setting Things on Fire for Dummies" He read the title aloud. "They have books like that?" He wondered.

"Yeah! Do not underestimate the power of the Internet!" Spencer stated with a matter-of-factly voice.

"...Where's Carls?" Freddie asked, he didn't want to know more about it.

"Upstairs with Sam, must be rehearsing iCarly."

"'Kay, thanks!" He rushed upstairs. When he got up, he went to the door and opened it, entering the studio. He saw Carly and Sam sitting on the beanbags, holding cards containing their ideas. It was surprising that they didn't fight. But Freddie was oblivious to that fact, so he thought everything was okay.

"Hey." He greeted the girls. The two noticed he was there. They were relieved that he was finally spending time with them.

"Hi Freddie!" Carly greeted back, standing up.

"'Sup Fredweener?" Sam lazily said, still holding the cards. And boom! Freddie's good mood was gone.

"That was uncalled for!" He shot back, pointing at Sam. "Whatevs. Mama wins again!" She grinned, contented that she won again.

"Where have you been? You always come here early." Carly asked, interrupting the two.

"Well.. I was with Katie at Groovy Smoothies."

"What!" The girls yelled in unison. They stared at each other then turned to Freddie. "Why did you hang out with her?"

"What do you mean? I can't always hang out with you guys!"

"Girls!" Sam corrected, being offended.

"Okay…" He was confused but turned back to Carly. "Anyway, I'll be gone tomorrow night 'cause we'll be seeing a movie together."

"What!" The girls yelled together again. This time, they glared at each other. "Stop it!"

"Girls!" Freddie interrupted, now he was annoyed.

"You know, you should stop getting ideas." Carly tried to convince him.

"Yeah!" Sam agreed. "She might be hanging out with you 'cause she'll try to use you… again!"

"Look, is it really hard to believe that a hot chick is in love with me?" Freddie asked, a little angry.

"Duh! You're a dork so its impossible!" She insulted him again. And that makes Freddie snap.

"Oh yeah? Well, YOU'RE WRONG!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The girls jumped back at his tone. "I, Freddie Benson, will prove that you, Carly, Logan and everyone else wrong! You'll see!" He then stormed out of the studio and disappeared. But he came back and open the door.

"YOU'LL SEE!" He screamed while pointing at the girls. Then he made his exit. Carly was shocked but Sam was angry. _"Great, just when I thought Carly was bad enough_, _Katie had to come in the picture and steal him! I'll make sure Logan pays..." _

"Now look what you've done! You made him delusional!" Sam shouted, blaming Carly.

"How is this my fault?" Carly asked, irritated that she blamed her.

"Everything is your fault! If you just didn't fall in love with him in the first place!"

And that does it. Another fight started. But this time, it became more tense. No physical violence, so no worries there. And while this was happening, Freddie was walking down the stairs until... he tripped and fell down. It took him time to recover and stand up.

"_Not again…" _He thought.

**So what do you think? Like/hate? Please review and tell me your thoughts. A big thanks to all of you!**

**-DaRKGaZeR195  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there again! This isn't really a new chapter. More like a sneak peek at what will happen next. So I'm sorry if I gave you false hope. I'm just a little busy with homework, that's all.  
**

**It seems some of guys don't like the fact that Freddie going out with another girl, but don't worry! I've prepared a little surprise….**

**Oh yes, and one more thing…. I really have no idea how long I'm gonna make this story. I still have ideas where I can put poor 'ol Freddie... but I might make it too long.  
Please review and tell me what you all think I should do.**

**Okay, let's get it on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly but I own the plot.**

Tuesday night; Freddie was at home, watching TV. He's been really excited about the date but at the same time, a little anxious. He just shrugged off his bad feeling, thinking he's being paranoid.

And speaking of paranoid, his psychopath mom had returned. But she went straight to her bed, not even bothering to say hello to his son. Freddie wasn't surprised; he knew she was really exhausted. So he got the blanket and covered her and tiptoed towards the living room. At least he didn't have to worry about her mom bombarding him with questions.

He was just flipping through the channels, to pass time, but stopped at a particular show.

"_Oh, Mark… do you really have to do this?" _ The girl with curly blonde hair asked, looking at the tall guy.

"_Yeah, you know this is rare for me to happen… and I don't want to waste it ." _ The tall guy replied and left the room. The girl got into a corner and started sobbing.

Memories then started to flood in Freddie's mind. From Logan's attempt in lying to him to Carly and Sam's reactions when they heard he was dating Katie._ "Why did all of that happen? Why did Logan try to convince me to stop dating her? And why did Carly and Sam snap when I was dating another girl?" _Now he was bombarded with his own questions. He glanced at the clock and saw it was already time for their date. He reached for the remote and turned off the TV. _  
_

_"Why does this always happen when I watch TV?" _He thought as he stood up, getting off the couch. He got outside and locked the door to his apartment. He put the keys in his pocket and looked at Apartment 8C's door. He wondered why Carly and Sam avoided him in school today. But it hit him quickly. They were either angry or disappointed at him_... _or both.

He got downstairs to the lobby, where he saw Lewbert sleeping. Unusual for him to be quiet, but Freddie moved on. He was just walking towards MovieMaXX_. _Unknown to him, however, he was being spied by...none other than Carly.

She was hiding behind a tree wearing a black t-shirt with a black hoodie over it, and jeans. She was watching over Freddie with binoculars. She then took out her walkie-talkie and pushed the button.

"This is Carly. Freddie is on his way, over." She reported. After awhile, someone responded.

_"Got it, get in here pronto!" _A familiar voice ordered. Carly put the walkie-talkie in her pocket, and ran towards the theatre.

Freddie with a hot chick for a date, and spies. Yup, you can already tell that this is going to be an interesting night.

**Don't worry guys! I'll make sure to post the new chapter as soon as I'm done. ****Meanwhile, please review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks again!**

**-DaRKGaZeR195  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello and welcome again! Its been 5 days since I last updated so sorry for the wait. Aside from the homework, I was really stuck with this chapter, just because I forgot to give some details in the last chapters. I didn't rewrite them 'cause I don't want to cause confusion.**

**I'd like to give a big thanks to the readers because it seems I've reach 2,000 hits and 1,000 viewers for this story! Yeah, it might be little for you and others, but this is this is the first time I got that many and I felt really happy. So thanks!**

**In other news, I'm really excited for iBeat the Heat tomorrow. Yay! And it airs on the same day as Jennette McCurdy's birthday. Double yay!  
**

**Now, to continue the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly but I own the plot.**

It took 10 minutes of walking before Freddie got in MovieMaXX. At the entrance, she saw Katie, holding a purse, checking around the area. She smiled at him when she saw her. He smiled back.

_"She's weird."_ Logan's voice echoed in his mind. He shook his head and went towards Katie. He knew it was a lie but he wondered why Logan would lie badly just for him to stop dating her. Jealous, much?

"Hey there." Freddie greeted, smiling.

"Hi!" Katie greeted back, a large smile on latched on her face.

"Well, shall we?" Freddie asked, holding out his hand. Katie took the hint and grabbed it, then they walked inside.

Little did they know that Carly was behind them, waiting for them to come in. Seeing them holding hands makes her want to puke. _"Gross!" _She thought and mentally gagged.

The two couple got inside MovieMaXX, with Carly following. Since there weren't many people around, they decided to get some snacks first, because Katie was a little hungry. Freddie ordered two medium popcorn and gave one to Katie. He then looked at the list of premieres and saw one random teen chick flick. Even though he hated it, he had to watch it with her.

"Hey Katie, you wanna watch this?" He asked. She went towards him and looked at what movie he was pointing at.

"Sure, if its okay with you." She replied.

"Alright, I'll get us tickets. Stay here." Freddie then left quickly for the ticket line.

While this was happening, Carly was already behind the plants, near Katie, with her partner-in-crime digging in her backpack. She had the same uniform as her. She then got out three eggs (well, _rotten _eggs) and showed them to Carly.

"What? Only three? I thought you'd bring more than that, Sam!" Carly said. Yup ladies and gentlemen, her partner was none other than Sam.

"I can't help it if I want to egg some teacher's car!" Sam shot back at her.

She still couldn't believe that she was working with Carly to break up the couple. She could have gotten her other trouble-making friends, or her cousins but no... she gets stuck with the priss. But she had no other choice.

* * *

_It was dismissal time. Carly was getting stuff out of her locker while Sam was... munching on meat she got out of her mini-fridge._

_Today, both girls avoided Freddie like the plague. Yup, the girls who fought over him managed to avoid him. It was hard, but he might only talk about Katie if he was with them, and they won't be able to bear it._

_A little while, Freddie and Katie walked together in the hallway, smiling. He didn't seem bothered that they were avoiding him. Sam saw this and slammed her locker shut, her eyes lit up in anger... and jealousy. Carly glanced at her and noticed this._

_"Nothing will happen if you just ignore it, you know?" Carly said._

_"You were ignoring it too! And now you tell me that?" Sam shot back._

_"I'm not ignoring it... not anymore." Carly then closed her locker and faced Sam. Sam raised a brow at her action._

_"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Carly stated and held out her hand. Sam was still confused. "Truce?" Carly asked._

_"Real funny, Carly. I don't need your help." Sam said, denying her offer._

_"Oh really..." Carly then looked at Freddie and Katie, Sam followed. They saw them, laughing at each other and having a great time. She clenched her fist tightly and sighed in defeat. "Fine." She grumbled._

_She licked her hand first before shaking with Carly. Carly looked at her in disgust. After they shook hands, Carly wiped her hand in her side._

_"So, meet me at my house later?" Carly asked._

_"Agreed." Sam said. Then she saw Logan getting near his locker. "Later, I have business to take care of." She then walked towards him._

_"Hey, Logan!"_

_"Hey, Sam... what are- uh oh..."_

_

* * *

_

"Typical. What else do you have?" Carly asked.

"Well..." Sam started to take something out of her backpack. "I got this squirt gun..." She took out a large squirt gun.

"Where did you get that? And is that even water inside?" Carly said, noticing the odd smell in it.

"Dunno. Anyway, I got this from some boy from your apartment." Sam informed. "Poor kid got grounded by his dad..."

"Hey, they're already going inside!" Carly pointed at the two giving their tickets to the man and walked inside. "Come on!"

The girls followed Freddie and Katie inside. The two sat in the back row, probably for some privacy. Carly and Sam positioned themselves at the balcony that was two seats behind the couple.

The movie then started. Five minutes later, Freddie was already sleepy. These kind of movies weren't really his type. Katie noticed this and touched his hand.

"I'm guessing you hate this movie." Katie said and looked at his eyes.

"Nah, it's just that..." Freddie paused for a while. "Yup, I hate this movie.' He then looked back at her eyes.

"So, do you, like... want to do something else?" Katie then winked at him.

At the balcony, Carly was observing the two while Sam was preparing her squirt gun. Carly became nervous when she saw the two staring at each other's faces.

"Uh... Sam, they might do IT!" Carly warned Sam.

"Don't get your underwear in a bunch, Shay!" Sam then took out the three eggs.

Carly then looked back at the couple and saw their faces leaning._ "This is BAD!" _She thought. Without thinking, she quickly grabbed an egg from Sam and threw it towards them. But, having a bad aim, she accidentally hit the lady to the right of the couple. The loud shriek that occurred was able to stop the two from kissing, though.

"What the..!" Freddie said as the lady screamed and ran off.

"Where did that come from?" Katie wondered and looked around the large room. Freddie looked at the balcony behind them.

Before he can see the two girls, they already hid behind cover. Sam then thumped Carly on the forehead.

"OW! What was that for?" Carly whisper-yelled, rubbing her forehead.

"For panicking!" Sam shot back. She then glanced at the couple and saw them preparing to kiss again. She then looked back at Carly.

"Let _me _handle this!" She held her two eggs and aimed for the couple.

"Why two?" Carly asked.

"One for Freddie and one for the chick. Besides, you'll just waste the other one!" She said and then threw the two eggs.

Sam has great aim, and it won't be a surprise if they got hit in the head... but she didn't count the two guys standing up behind the two. So, the two got hit in the back instead.

"WHAT THE!" The guy shouted and looked behind him. His voice interrupted Freddie and Katie's moment. He then went towards the balcony, his friend following.

Carly yelped a little and Sam grabbed the backpack and her to hide. The two guys got to the balcony and saw no one there. After looking around, they left the theater. The girls then stepped out of the little hallway towards the door.

"And you said _I _was gonna waste the eggs..." Carly said.

"Shut up!" Sam then laid the bag on the floor and got out the toy gun. "At least we have the squirt gun."

"Yeah, then we're gonna screw up and get chased by an angry mob for interrupting their movie time!" Carly shot back.

"Ah, relax." Sam walked near the edge and crouched, aiming the gun on the Katie. Carly also crouched beside her.

"Heh, watch this!" Sam then fired her gun, squirting Katie with 'mysterious' liquid. Katie screamed and Freddie was surprised... and a little wet. The crowd glanced at them with annoyed looks and got back on the movie.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" Freddie said as he stood up and looked around him and the balcony. Seeing no one suspicious, he sat back down, comforting Katie.

The girls laughed at Katie's expense. While Freddie comforted her, they went near the edge again and tried to squirt her again.

"Here, try it." Sam handed the gun to Carly. She was momentarily confused by her action, but gets it and aims at Katie. She fires and squirts her again. Another loud scream was heard. Now the crowd was more than annoyed.

"That's it, let's get out of here!" Freddie said and stood up. He then guided Katie towards the exit. Before they got up, Carly and Sam went out of the theater to avoid being seen.

They went to the restroom. Katie got inside the ladies' room while Freddie waited outside. After a while, Katie went back outside, the strange odor was gone.

"So, you alright now?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah... hey, can we buy another popcorn?"

"Sure." Freddie then looks around the area. "As long as someone doesn't squirt us with mysterious liquid."

Katie giggled a little. "Yup, it's definitely not water..." Even after what happened to her, she was still happy.

The girls were spying on them behind a plant. They saw their happy faces and groaned.

"What? They're still happy?" Sam asked surprised.

"Well, let's ruin it again!" Carly suggested.

"No can do, I don't have anything left."

"Oh great! They're happy and we don't have anything to use!" Carly complained. Now Sam got fed up with her.

"Well, if you just brought yours, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!" She blamed Carly.

"You said you're the one who's going to bring everything!" Carly blamed her back.

"Ah, SHUT UP!"

"No, you SHUT UP!"

And another useless fight sparked between them. Freddie was already at the counter ready to buy while Katie was watching the popcorn machine, her face very close to it. While the girls were bickering, Freddie's spine tingled a little, but shrugged it off. Little did he know, his little misfortune will kick in again.

"One popcorn please." He said to the man, pointing at the machine. But when he pointed towards it, another bad thing happened. The machine exploded, right on Katie's face.

"AHHHHH!" She shrieked and flew back, before becoming unconscious.

The explosion gathered everyone's attention, including Carly and Sam. They were all shocked at what happened. Freddie quickly came to Katie's side.

"Oh my god!" He yelled while getting his PearPhone. He quickly dialled 911. After a while, it picked up. "Hello, this is an emergency!"

The girls were still watching, their eyes still wide. They were silent for a while before one of them spoke up.

"Well, their night was ruined..." Sam said.

"But did it have to happen like this?" Carly finished her sentence. Sure they hated Katie for taking Freddie, but even she didn't deserve this.

**So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? I'm really sorry this turned out bad 'cause this is not what I intended to happen. But next chapter will be interesting, I gurantee it. Review and tell me guys what you think. Thanks!**

**-DaRKGaZeR195  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Never owned iCarly, never will. But if by a certain chance I did, I'll make all pairings in the show non-canon, if fans don't stop those stupid, senseless 'shipping wars'. If a certain episode is Seddie/Creddie, suck it up!**

**

* * *

**Hours have passed since the accident at MovieMaXX. Carly and Sam already went towards their seperate ways, not speaking at each other. Freddie, on the other hand, was still on the hospital watching over Katie.

Inside Apartment 8-C, was Spencer who was watching TV out of boredom. He was already done with the book he was reading, so he needed good ideas for his sculptures to put it to the test.

After some time, there was a knock on the door. Hearing it, Spencer stood up and walked towards the door, opening it.

"Oh, hey Freddo!" He greeted with a smile.

"Hey there…" Freddie managed to greet back, although it was weak and had a hint of disappointment. Spencer motioned him to come in so he did. He went directly to the couch and sat down. Spencer noticed his look of extreme sadness, so he sat down next to Freddie and asked what was wrong.

"What's wrong? You look glum today."

"It's cool Spence. My date just went horrible." Freddie replied.

"You mean with that nice, tall girl you were talking about?" Spencer asked. Freddie nodded in response. "Oh, no wonder you're so glum."

"Would you please stop saying glum? It sounds so... "

"Oh, forgot… sorry." Spencer said. There was no response though, as Freddie only stared at the TV. "So… what went wrong?" He asked. Freddie tensed up a little bit before speaking.

"I-it's bad stuff…" He managed to stutter.

"Oh come on, it couldn't be that bad right?" Spencer said, completely oblivious of what happened. Freddie only sighed and thought of getting this over with.

"A popcorn machine blew off on Katie's face." He stated quickly. But Spencer was able to hear him, and his eyes went wide as saucers.

"WHAT?" He said, much more louder than what he wanted.

"Told you it was bad…"

"What happened to her?" Spencer asked, concerned for Katie's well-being.

"She got sent at the hospital. I followed her in the ambulance and guarded her for 3 hours in her room." He said. Before he can continue, he bowed his head and only stared at his shoes.

"Then what?"

"Her parents came and got really mad at me. They said things like I should stay away from them for the rest of their lives and everything else that wasn't very nice..." After saying that, he closed his eyes. It seems he's struggling to fight his own tears.

"Oh… I'm so sorry Freddie." Spencer said and patted his shoulder. Freddie turned his head towards Spencer quickly and answered.

"That's not my only problem! All of this was my fault… if I just had good luck, this wouldn't happen!"

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked, confused and not aware of what he was saying.

"I'm having horrible luck! Laptops, toasts, jocks… it's like I got cursed or something!" He snapped in front of Spencer. He was only shocked at his sudden outburst.

"Look Freddie..." He finally managed to say, and then he put both hands on his shoulders. "You're just thinking things; you had a hard time so that's understandable. If you want, you can talk to the girls. Carly and Sam might be able to help you." He assured. But Freddie only gave him an 'Are-you-crazy?' look. Then, he managed to realize the error in his sentence.

"Okay, maybe Carly can help you." He corrected.

"Thanks Spence." He said, giving a weak smile. Then he looked around the room. "Where is Carly anyway?"

"Well, I don't know why but she locked herself in her room. She looked so gl…" Spencer was about to say the word but Freddie gave him a look, reminding him. "…sad. I wonder what she's doing now?" He wondered aloud as he looked up the ceiling.

* * *

After some shifting and turning on my bed, I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, looking around my dark room. I was trying my best to go to sleep, but for some reason, I just can't. I took a glance at my digital clock and saw that it was only 10:13 PM. Great... I've been in bed for almost 30 minutes, and my eyes are still wide open.

I groaned and lied down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. After a while, the events started to play on my head again. Our mission, the explosion, Katie's misfortune, Freddie's horrified face, everything. You know, as much as I hate to admit it, I kinda had fun spending time with Sam today, and messing with Katie's date added towards that enjoyment. But still, she didn't deserve to lie down on a hospital bed with her beautiful face a mess! Though we didn't cause the accident, I still feel guilty for making her night miserable. I wonder if Sam feels the same thing...

_Sam_... Every night, I find myself thinking more about her and what she's doing. I don't know why but I guess it was natural of me now. We've been best friends for like... ever, and our previous fights managed to strengthen our bond.

Wait a minute; I'm supposed to hate her for crying out loud! And now... I'm acting like I regret what I've done.

...

...

...

Hmm, now that I think about it, did I make the right decision? Is it really necessary to sacrifice the friendship that we worked so hard to build, just because we both like Freddie?

I'm so confused... my brain can't think of an answer for me. And worse, it looks like I'm waking up tomorrow with bags under my eyes. Oh, how I hate looking so... so icky!

* * *

**Ah, been a long time since I last updated this one. Sorry if this was a little short but don't worry, I'll make it up with Creddie and Seddie on the next chapter. Oh yeah, and that is where things will start to get pretty interesting. Trust me...**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Alright? Thanks a lot!**

**-DaRKGaZeR195**


End file.
